The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to inverter-based welding systems.
Welding is a process that has become increasingly ubiquitous in various industries and applications. As such, a variety of welding applications, such as construction and shipbuilding, may require welding devices that are portable and can easily be transported to a remote welding location. Accordingly, in some cases, it is often desirable for such welding devices to be operable as standalone units remote from a power grid or other primary power source. Therefore, a variety of welding systems utilizing alternate power sources, such as small gasoline-fueled engines, have been developed. However, certain welding tasks such as welding performed off-road or remotely to quickly repair certain equipment and/or other machinery, for example, may include load demands that are very small as compared to other larger welding tasks. It may be useful to provide a more compact and efficient portable welding system.